


You Are Flying

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, is this fluff? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fly without wings,<br/>because he’s got you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Flying

You fly without wings,  
because he’s got you.

You are safe in his arms,  
away from the harm that threatens to attack you.  
You are safe  
with him.

You try to hold on  
To what little you have left.  
You are left holding on,  
only to him.  
But you don’t mind. 

You are welcome in this family.  
You are welcome in this  
home.  
You are home.

You are falling  
Until he catches you.  
You are flying  
When he holds you.


End file.
